


Not A Servant (But A Slave)

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [163]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel as God, Dark, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, NO rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Sam, background wincest, just non-consensual issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh, prompt idea! Sam offers to live with and serve Godstiel in order to keep Dean safe. Cas accepts, believing this is what Sam desires as well. But while Sam loved Cas- still does, even-- he hates this and is only doing it to protect his brother. Things go on like this for a while, but then Cas finds out and is furious, deciding if Sam thinks of himself as a prisoner then Castiel will treat him as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Servant (But A Slave)

Sam served Cas, the new God, and he served without complaining. It hurt to see Cas like this. Deep down, it was still the Cas that Sam had grown to care abut. Grown to love.

But now? With all the souls that Cas had consumed, he was a completely different being.

Sam saw himself as a slave for Cas, but it meant that Cas wouldn’t go out and hurt Dean, so Sam dealt with it.

“Sam?” Cas asked, eyeing the younger Winchester calmly. Sam had been reading whatever ancient text Cas had wanted. “Is something the matter?”

“Nothing.” Sam said. “Just reading what you gave me.”

“I see.” Cas said, scanning Sam before walking away. Sam turned back to the pages, and started flipping through them again, mind wandering off from time to time.

_

Cas kept watching Sam throughout the day, and once the man had fallen asleep, Cas made his move.

He walked into Sam’s room, and heard Sam whimpering out Dean’s name, longing for his brother.

Cas peeked into Sam’s mind, discovering how Sam felt and Cas grew angry, but decided to leave it for tomorrow morning.

_

When Sam awoke the next day, he saw that his normal clothing for the day wasn’t there, only a plain white gown.

Sam picked it up, confused and walked over to the door, finding it locked.

That was when Sam panicked.

“Cas? Cas!” Sam called. “Cas!”

Within the minute, the door opened and Cas entered.

“Cas, what’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Why have you tried to lie and hide from me, Sam?” Cas asked, voice calm. Sam shivered, and his mouth gaped open.

“What?” It was tiny, and Sam whimpered when Cas moved forward, pressing close to him and forcing Sam to sit on the bed.

“Why did you try to lie to me?” Cas asked. “You were working for me, saying that you were doing everything you could to serve me, yet I take a look into your mind, and it tells me otherwise.”

Sam’s face paled. “Cas…Cas…I’m sorry…”

“No. You’re not, Sam.” Cas said.

“Cas….please…I am.” Sam insisted. “Why do I have this? Why was the door locked?”

“You see yourself as a slave, Sam, not as a loyal servant.”

“No…”

“If that is how you believe yourself to be…then that is how you will be treated.”

“Cas, please, give me another chance. I’ll do better.”

“Your mind is saying something different Sam.” Cas said. “You shall be treated as a slave, and have your rights taken from you. That is what you will wear until I say otherwise.” Cas started moving away, walking to the door. “You shall eat in your room, unlike before. Breakfast will come to you soon.”

Cas froze by the door, and Sam started shaking, trying to hold his emotions at bay, as everything started to crash down around him.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Cas said, not turning to look at Sam. “I shall be dealing with Dean.” Cas left the room, and Sam screamed in anguish, running at the door and pounding at it.

“No! Leave him be, please!” Sam cried out. “Please, Cas! Please!” Sam fell to his knees, hot tears running down his face. “Please….”


End file.
